Episode 6.20: The Ghost Behind My Eyes
by The Powers That Be
Summary: The Scoobies mount a search to find Willow before her ability to use magic is taken away, while in Sunnydale a new arrival becomes easy pickings for Dawn


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.20: The Ghost Behind My Eyes  
By Noggins, me and SWS  
  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
  
From: "A Place So Far Away":  
Dawn hugs Pike tightly, sniffing but not quite crying. He crouches so that he is on eye level with her.  
  
PIKE  
Hey, kid, buck up. I'll be  
back to see you soon.  
  
DAWN  
Promise?  
  
From "From Sunnydale With Love":  
The Watchers are all in the Magic Box explaining what's happened to Dawn.  
  
NIGEL  
We extracted they part of  
her that was the Key, and  
substituted the essence of  
the first Slayer. It was not  
a lengthy procedure, and  
Dawn was not aware of what  
was happening.  
  
From "My Sister's Keeper":  
  
GILES  
Her body and mind is unable  
to cope with it...  
  
CUT TO:  
Dawn stabbing Buffy in the stomach.  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
(C'tnd)  
...It will slowly take her over...  
  
CUT TO:  
From "Something in the Way"  
Dawn plunges a knife through Lydia's heart.  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
(C'tnd)  
...driving out any humanity  
inside her...  
  
CUT TO:  
Willow's eyes go black and hurl Dawn into a wall. Suddenly Willow begins to glow red.  
  
CUT TO:  
From "Gifts and Loans":  
Willow and Tara put their hands close. Not close enough to touch and hurt Tara but enough to form a connection.  
  
CUT TO:  
Odessa and Morigan appear in a cloud of mist. Xander, Buffy and Spike try to stop them but they take Willow away.  
  
CUT TO:  
Dawn in pain. She regains her humanity... but soon returns to Slayer mode without Buffy realising there's hope for her...  
  
TEASER  
  
EXT. MAGIC BOX - MORNING  
Establishing shot.  
  
XANDER (V.O.)  
This isn't happening...  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - MORNING  
Xander is pacing around. Buffy, Giles, Spike and Anya are sitting around the table. Tara is alone in the corner looking numb.  
  
BUFFY  
But it is...  
  
XANDER  
They just took her and  
we couldn't do anything!  
  
SPIKE  
Didn't see you trying that  
hard.  
  
XANDER  
I lost my voice and hurt  
my back. I tried. God, I  
hate magic.  
  
He brings his fist down on the table before walking away.  
  
BUFFY  
Xander...  
  
XANDER  
We've lost Willow! Don't you  
realise this? They just walked  
away with her...  
  
BUFFY  
We *will* do something!  
  
XANDER  
But not until you've finished  
with Dawn. Spike's right!  
  
SPIKE  
(shocked)  
I am?  
  
XANDER  
There's nothing we can do!  
Forget her! Let her go slaying!  
Maybe if we stay out of her face...  
  
BUFFY  
You saw what she did to Lydia!  
  
ANYA  
And our apartment!  
  
BUFFY  
I have to save her!  
  
XANDER  
Everything is telling us we  
can't! But we can save Willow!  
  
Xander wants to scream but stops himself. He takes his anger out on a shelf, knocking everything of it.  
  
BUFFY  
I want to help them both...  
  
XANDER  
But you can't?  
  
BUFFY  
(breaking down)  
I don't know...  
  
Giles stands up and walks towards Xander, pushing him into the shelf.  
  
GILES  
Now you listen... calm down!  
This isn't helping!  
  
XANDER  
But it's Willow...  
  
GILES  
(nods sadly)  
I know.  
  
There's suddenly silence. Giles lets go of Xander and he relaxes. Everyone is drawn to Tara who is looking up for the first time. She seems hopeful and shocked at the same time. Something's happened.  
  
TARA  
I know what to do.  
  
XANDER  
What?  
  
TARA  
I... I cast a spell on Willow...  
a tracking spell... when we put  
our hands together... I didn't  
think it worked but... it must  
have been the force-field  
blocking it... but...  
  
XANDER  
(runs to her)  
Yes?  
  
TARA  
I can follow her...  
  
XANDER  
YES! Pack up! We're going to  
get her back!  
  
He looks over everyone.  
  
SPIKE  
Dawn should be our...  
  
XANDER  
Then you just stay here!  
(to Buffy)  
Come on!  
  
Buffy is torn but she knows what she has to do.  
  
BUFFY  
Okay.  
(to Tara)  
Are you sure you can do this?  
  
Tara nods.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd, to Spike)  
Come with us.  
  
GILES  
And me?  
  
BUFFY  
Stay here. Research. The Council  
may not care what happens but  
there must be something we can do.  
  
INT. SPIKE'S FORMER CRYPT - MORNING  
Dawn is leaning against the wall. Voices from the past are plaguing her thoughts.  
  
JOYCE (V.O.)  
I think you're going to like it...  
  
DAWN  
NO!!!  
  
Dawn punches the wall.  
  
XANDER (V.O.)  
So this is the poor kid Buffy  
keeps locked away.  
  
DAWN  
(frustrated)  
No! Go away!  
  
Dawn punches it again.  
  
DAWN (V.O.)  
So you go around poking  
ugly people like the guy  
in the cave last year with  
a pointy stick?  
  
BUFFY (V.O.)  
It's a lot more complicated  
than that, Dawn!  
  
Dawn screams as she punches the wall over and over until the mortar starts to get chipped away. She pulls her hand back and looks at the blood trickling down her knuckles.  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - DAY  
Xander is talking to Anya while the others leave the shop to get into his car.  
  
XANDER  
I want you stay...  
  
ANYA  
Don't go.  
  
XANDER  
I have to.  
  
ANYA  
No. Buffy, Spike and Tara  
have to. You don't.  
  
XANDER  
She's my best friend.  
  
ANYA  
I know. And because of that  
it's going to kill you. I mean,  
I'm not worried her jumping  
on you or anything but this...  
this closeness... it'll get you  
damaged.  
  
XANDER  
Not if I can help it. It'll be  
okay. We just find her,  
get her and come back,  
hopefully with as little  
conflict as possible.  
  
ANYA  
It'd better be...  
  
Xander smiles as he hugs Anya. As he breaks away he kisses her and makes his way out of the door to the others.  
  
ANYA  
Come back alive. All of you.  
  
Giles walks next to Anya.  
  
GILES  
We may have to go back  
to my house to get more  
books.  
  
ANYA  
What? You haven't got enough  
here?  
  
EXT. NEAR MAGIC BOX - SUNNYDALE MAIN STREET - DAY  
Dawn, with a bandaged hand, arrives and looks around. Not many people are up and about yet. She walks towards the shop and pushes the door. It's locked. She gives it a harder push and it opens.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Dawn looks at the mess on the floor after Xander knocked items off the shelf. She doesn't pay it that much mind and notices something on the table. She notices several open books on the table. She looks at one of them.  
  
ANGLE ON: Dawn's hand flicks through a few pages of the book then closes it to look at the cover. It's called "Power of the Slayer".  
  
Dawn frowns. She throws it across the room then goes through all of the other books. They're all related to the Slayer. She picks one up and is about to rip it to pieces when she hears the door open. She spins around quickly.  
  
EXT. COTTAGE IN THE HILLS - DAY  
The Registry mage's car pulls up outside the cottage. The front doors open and black mist comes from both of them. They turn into MORIGAN and ODESSA. Odessa holds her hand out and the back door opens.  
  
ODESSA  
We're here.  
  
Willow emerges from the back looking rather nervous.  
  
MORIGAN  
This way...  
  
They walk towards the cottage, Odessa in front of Willow and Morigan behind.  
  
INT. COTTAGE - MAIN ROOM - DAY  
They walk into the main room. ALANDRA and MARISSA are there along with about ten other powerful witches and warlocks. Willow is clearly nervous in their presence.  
  
MORIGAN  
You know Alandra and Marissa...  
these are some other high  
members of our order.  
  
WILLOW  
Um, hi.  
  
They nod but don't say anything. Alandra and Marissa walk forward.  
  
ALANDRA  
You realise what you've done.  
  
WILLOW  
You're pissed of, right?  
  
ALANDRA  
(shakes her and smiles a little)  
No, no child. Of course not.  
Just... disappointed.  
  
WILLOW  
Disappointed?  
  
MARISSA  
That you found it so easy  
to use the black arts. Even  
with our precautions.  
  
WILLOW  
But I had to! Tara and I  
were in danger. You see,  
Dawn... Buffy... that's the  
Slayer... Buffy's sister was  
about to attack us... She  
was channelling some  
primeval powers and...  
  
Marissa puts her finger to her lips. Willow stops talking suddenly. She knows there's no point in arguing.  
  
ODESSA  
It makes little difference.  
Our actions have already  
been decided.  
  
MORIGAN  
We intend to strip you of  
your powers. It's the only  
way...  
  
WILLOW  
Strip me of my... no! You  
can't! That's not even possible...  
  
MORIGAN  
It's a lengthy procedure and  
takes many people. That's  
why we're all gathered here.  
It will result in making you  
blind to magic.  
  
WILLOW  
Please! You can't! I'll stop!  
I can stop performing...  
  
Odessa rests her hand on shoulder.  
  
ODESSA  
It's for the best.  
  
WILLOW  
No! It isn't! How can you say it's  
for the best!  
(pleading)  
Please...  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Dawn turns around, holding a knife ready as she checks out the new arrival. The figure all in black leather slowly takes off it's motorcycle helmet - it's PIKE. Dawn just looks at him.  
  
INT. BUFFY'S OLD HOUSE - HEMERY - FLASHBACK - EVENING  
A nine year old Dawn is watching as Buffy (now about fifteen) is sneaking Pike up the stairs.  
  
YOUNG DAWN  
And where'd you think  
you're going?  
  
YOUNG BUFFY  
(turns around)  
Damn!  
  
YOUNG DAWN  
I'm telling mom you sweared.  
And that you're taking a boy  
to your room.  
  
YOUNG BUFFY  
This is Pike...  
  
YOUNG DAWN  
That's not a proper name.  
And he's still not allowed  
in your room. Dad said...  
  
YOUNG BUFFY  
I-I'm not taking him to my  
room. I'm... I'm gonna show  
him the panelling in the bathroom.  
  
YOUNG DAWN  
(as if!)  
Yuh-huh...  
  
YOUNG BUFFY  
But I am!  
  
Pike is looking a little uncomfortable during all of this.  
  
YOUNG PIKE  
Uh, maybe I should just go.  
I don't think your parents  
would be very happy if I...  
y'know... was caught up there.  
(whispered)  
And I don't think they'll believe  
us if we tell them we're hiding  
from vampires... even if it is  
the truth.  
  
YOUNG BUFFY  
They don't care what I do  
as long as they can argue  
about it later. C'mon... Plus, I  
don't want you going out  
there. It's dangerous.  
  
YOUNG PIKE  
Hey! I'm two years older  
than you!  
  
YOUNG BUFFY  
(whispers)  
You're also not blessed with  
super strength.  
  
Buffy turns her attention to Dawn.  
  
YOUNG BUFFY  
Don't tell them. Please.  
  
YOUNG DAWN  
Why not?  
  
YOUNG BUFFY  
Just because...  
  
YOUNG DAWN  
That's not a proper answer.  
  
Pike steps forward.  
  
YOUNG PIKE  
Let me deal with this.  
  
He gets out his wallet and counts out several notes.  
  
YOUNG PIKE  
(to Dawn)  
Is this reason enough?  
  
Dawn's eyes light up. She looks at him suspiciously for several moments before snatching the money and running upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
YOUNG BUFFY  
You never cease to amaze me.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - PRESENT - DAY  
Dawn continues to stare at Pike as he puts his helmet on the shop counter.  
  
PIKE  
So are you gonna say "hi"  
or what?  
  
DAWN  
(in shock)  
Pike...  
  
(End of Act One)  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
There's a pause as Dawn and Pike look at each other. She suddenly gets an idea and runs to hug him.  
  
DAWN  
Oh, God! I've missed you!  
  
PIKE  
That's more like it...  
  
DAWN  
Thank God you've come back!  
  
Pike looks around the shop. He sees the books out and the mess on the floor. He gets worried and looks at Dawn.  
  
PIKE  
Where are the others?  
  
DAWN  
(nervously)  
I... I'm not sure.  
  
PIKE  
Look at the mess here!  
What's going on? What's  
been happening?  
  
DAWN  
(mock tears)  
It... it's a long story...  
  
She hugs him again and smiles evilly while he can't see.  
  
EXT. XANDER'S CAR - TRAVELLING - DAY  
The car containing the Scoobies travels along a road winding through a valley.  
  
SPIKE (V.O.)  
Wow. This really is the middle  
of nowhere. Bit bloody depressing  
for me.  
  
INT. XANDER'S CAR - DAY  
Xander is driving while Tara is sat next to him, her eyes closed as she tries to keep track of Willow. Buffy and Spike are in the back.  
  
XANDER  
(to Tara)  
How's it going?  
  
TARA  
We're getting closer... but...  
I'm not sure... something's  
in the way. Like the presence  
of other magic users are  
distorting the signal without  
knowing it.  
  
BUFFY  
But they can't detect it? Can  
they?  
  
TARA  
If they knew what they were  
looking for they could...  
  
XANDER  
Then lets hope they don't.  
  
ANGLE ON: Spike and Buffy are in the back having a private conversation about Dawn.  
  
BUFFY  
Everything's just happening  
all at once. I don't think I can  
deal with this.  
  
SPIKE  
You'll sort it all out. You always  
do.  
  
BUFFY  
But I don't think I can anymore.  
  
SPIKE  
Then it's a bloody good job  
you've got us.  
  
Spike takes Buffy's hand in his.  
  
SPIKE  
That's what I love about you.  
You're a fighter.  
  
Buffy looks at Spike's hands.  
  
BUFFY  
This didn't work out before.  
We've got nothing in common.  
  
SPIKE  
I like to think I've grown since  
I got this here soul of mine  
back.  
  
There's silence. They both look at each other. Buffy pulls her hand away.  
  
BUFFY  
I can't. There's too much  
going on.  
  
SPIKE  
Then after. If this all works  
out...  
  
BUFFY  
I don't want to start going  
through some make-up, break  
up relationship.  
  
SPIKE  
Who says we'd break up again?  
  
Buffy looks at him but shakes her head. She wants to do this but can't.  
  
BUFFY  
No.  
  
EXT. XANDER'S CAR - TRAVELLING - DAY  
The car continues to speed down the empty road.  
  
INT. COTTAGE - MAIN ROOM - DAY  
Willow is on her knees in front of Morigan. Her hands are tied behind her back with a mystical rope. He has his hand on her forehead.  
  
MORIGAN  
Let me be the collector.  
Let her essence flow into  
me. Let the power be drained.  
  
The first of the warlocks comes forward to start the spell. He places his hand on the back of Willow's head. Morigan is still at the front.  
  
FIRST WARLOCK  
Let the power be drained.  
Let the essence leave her  
body. Let her be blinded.  
  
The first warlock moves away. Alandra steps forward and puts her hand on the back of Willow's head.  
  
ALANDRA  
Let the power be...  
  
Morigan pulls away cancelling the spell. Alandra looks concerned.  
  
ALANDRA  
What is it?  
  
MORIGAN  
(thoughtfully)  
Something... something is  
attached to her. An energy.  
  
ALANDRA  
Energy?  
  
Morigan looks at Willow. He knows what's happened. He frowns at her then turns back to Alandra.  
  
MORIGAN  
Mortals. They have no  
understanding of our ways.  
  
WILLOW  
My friends aren't as ordinary  
as they seem...  
  
MORIGAN  
Nonetheless they are out  
of their depth.  
(to Alandra)  
Join with me.  
  
Alandra takes his hand and they begin to chant under their breath.  
  
INT. XANDER'S CAR - DAY  
Tara, still with her eyes closed is giving directions to Xander.  
  
TARA  
Take the next left...  
  
XANDER  
(nods)  
Got it...  
  
Tara opens her eyes and exhales suddenly. Buffy moves forward and grabs her shoulder to pull her back onto the seat.  
  
BUFFY  
Tara!  
  
TARA  
No! No!  
  
XANDER  
What is it?  
  
TARA  
I lost it! I lost my connection  
to her! They found out!  
  
XANDER  
Damn it!  
  
Xander pushes on the brakes and the car comes to a stop. He hits the steering wheel.  
  
EXT. MOUNTAINOUS ROAD - DAY  
Xander gets out of the car and rests his head on the roof. Tara gets out too and leans back against it. Buffy follows her.  
  
BUFFY  
Well we must be close. You  
said we were nearly there, right?  
  
TARA  
(nods)  
That's probably how they knew  
we were coming.  
  
BUFFY  
So we just find some kind of  
building around here. And there  
can't be that many.  
  
We PULL BACK to show what a desolate area they're in. There doesn't seem to be any human life for miles around.  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE MAGIC BOX  
Giles and Anya return to the shop with more books. Giles gets his key out and puts it into the door but it just swings open.  
  
GILES  
Bloody hell!  
  
ANYA  
What?  
  
GILES  
Some bugger's broken in!  
  
ANYA  
You left the door unlocked?!!?  
  
GILES  
I thought you were going  
to do it.  
  
ANYA  
You had the key!  
  
He piles his books on top of hers and rushes in.  
  
ANYA  
(sarcasm much!)  
Gee, thanks a lot. I really  
wanted to carry another  
whole ton of books inside.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - DAY  
Giles is already inside looking around as Anya walks in and dumps the books on the table.  
  
GILES  
Nothing seems to be missing.  
  
ANYA  
I think Xander caused enough  
mess anyway.  
  
GILES  
Clearly I panicked for nothing.  
  
ANYA  
Clearly.  
  
GILES  
Wait a minute...  
  
He looks over into the corner and sees the book that Dawn threw across the room. He leans over to pick it up. He looks thoughtfully at it.  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD - DAY  
Pike and Dawn are walking around the gravestones as Dawn gives him an interesting version of the events that have taken place since he left.  
  
PIKE  
So it all started when you  
went to England?  
  
DAWN  
Uh-huh. The Council wanted  
Buffy to fight this vampire  
Lillith. Buffy staked her and  
all but we found out that she'd  
been possessed.  
  
PIKE  
By Lillith?  
  
Dawn nods then pauses as if she's having trouble discussing these traumatic happenings.  
  
PIKE  
(C'tnd)  
How long ago did you know?  
  
DAWN  
Well, it must've taken a while  
to kick in but she snapped...  
about a month ago.  
  
PIKE  
How are the others? Xander,  
Willow and the... vampire...  
  
DAWN  
Spike?  
(Pike nods)  
As soon as Lillith took over  
Buffy he jumped in with her.  
Any chance to jump her bones  
even if there's another mind  
in there.  
  
PIKE  
The bastard. But the others?  
They're okay?  
  
DAWN  
Two days ago... Buffy came  
in... she broke into the Magic  
Box. They're all okay but they  
went after here... I... I haven't  
seen them since.  
  
Pike stops walking. He sits on a gravestone under the shade of large tree and shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
PIKE  
How could all this happen?  
How can it even be true?  
  
DAWN  
(suddenly defensively)  
I'm not lying.  
  
PIKE  
I know... I know you wouldn't  
do that... but it just seems so...  
  
DAWN  
Way out?  
  
PIKE  
Yup.  
  
DAWN  
Don't I know it.  
(pause)  
I'm just worried that Willow  
and Xander and Giles are  
gonna get killed...  
  
Pike turns decisively to her.  
  
PIKE  
Is there anything I can do  
to help?  
  
Dawn looks up at him, mock innocence in her eyes.  
  
ACT THREE  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD - LATE DAY  
Pike has taken in Dawn's suggestion.  
  
PIKE  
You want me to take you  
to find Buffy?  
  
DAWN  
Maybe I can to bring her back  
to us... Maybe I can make her  
push Lillith out...  
  
PIKE  
But you said you didn't know  
where she is...  
  
DAWN  
That's why I said find her!  
  
PIKE  
But what about you? The last  
thing I want is to get you in  
danger...  
  
Suddenly, a hand comes from the grave below him and grabs his like. He is pulled to the floor with a thud.  
  
PIKE  
Oh, yeah. Hellmouth irony.  
I keep on forgetting it.  
  
He begins to struggle to break free.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - LATE DAY  
Giles and Anya are sorting out the new books they've brought in.  
  
ANYA  
I think we've got another  
double here. Why'd you  
have to get two copies of  
so many?  
  
GILES  
They're newer editions.  
  
ANYA  
Oh.  
(looks at two of them)  
How didn't I notice? This one  
was written in 1679... a whole  
fifty years after the one you've  
got here. I bet that's got all  
of the answers!  
  
GILES  
Anya, can you please stop  
being sarcastic? It really isn't  
helping.  
  
They both turn at the same time when the door is pushed open with a jingle. Two men in casual suits walk in.  
  
BERNSTEIN  
May we speak to Mr Rupert  
Giles?  
  
GILES  
That's me.  
  
They take out police badges badges.  
  
BERNSTEIN  
I'm Detective Bernstein; this  
is my partner Detective Robinson.  
We've come to ask you further  
questions about a Miss Lydia  
Barlow.  
  
ROBINSON  
You gave us your details at  
the scene of the crime...  
  
GILES  
Um, yes. Yes of course. How  
can I help you?  
  
He motions for them to sit down at the table but they both decline.  
  
BERNSTEIN  
I know this must be hard for  
you but there has been some  
new evidence?  
  
ROBINSON  
Our forensics lab was able to  
identify that knife that killed  
Miss Barlow. An incredibly  
unique weapon.  
  
GILES  
Yes?  
  
ROBINSON  
We've been able to track it  
down to a shipment that was  
sent to this store, the uh, the  
Magic Box...  
  
GILES  
Really?  
  
Bernstein leans forward and glares at Giles.  
  
BERNSTEIN  
Before we even think of asking  
how it could have got into the  
hands of the killer I'd like to  
know what exactly you're doing  
ordering weapons?  
  
Giles looks a little nervous.  
  
EXT. GRAVEYARD - LATE DAY  
The vampire is still holding onto Pike's leg, trying to pull him back. With all of his strength, Pike pulls forward bringing the vamp with him but not quite into the sunlight.  
  
PIKE  
(urgently to Dawn)  
Get away from here! Now!  
  
The vamp gets to his feet and jumps onto his back on holds tight. Pike tries to force it off by ramming backwards into the tree but can't. The vamp gets ready to bite into Pike's neck. He closes his eyes.  
  
Suddenly Pike falls forward with the weight being taken off his back. Dawn throws the vamp into the tree as if it's just a doll then pulls out a stake and plunges it through its heart. The vamp turns to dust.  
  
Dawn turns to Pike and holds her hand out to help him up. He just looks at her.  
  
DAWN  
(sheepishly)  
I kinda missed out a couple  
of other things that've happened...  
  
EXT. MOUNTAINOUS ROAD - LATE DAY  
Xander has a map spread out across the roof of his car trying to work out where they are.  
  
XANDER  
So where exactly are we?  
(looks around)  
I see mountains.  
(looks at map, mock cheerful)  
Oh look. Mountains. Loads of  
them.  
  
Spike quickly points an area out.  
  
SPIKE  
There. We passed that viewing  
point about fifteen minutes  
ago so I'd say we're about here.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm impressed. But where could  
they have taken Willow?  
  
They all study it again. Tara notices something.  
  
TARA  
There's a cottage there... but  
it's a public attraction. They  
wouldn't take her...  
  
XANDER  
(interrupting)  
I know that place! It's famous  
for some old hermit or something.  
We went on a field trip there  
years ago... it's been closed down  
for about six years.  
  
SPIKE  
(smiles)  
I think we've got 'em.  
  
Xander gathers the map together while the others get into the car. Xander follows them and they drive off.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - TRAINING ROOM - DAY  
The two detectives are impressed with the room.  
  
BERNSTEIN  
Very nice. Don't tell me this  
place is a gym as well.  
  
GILES  
Er, ah... no. This is strictly  
for personal use.  
  
Robinson notices two axes on the wall.  
  
ROBINSON  
And these? Are they for  
personal use?  
  
Giles suddenly panics but quickly relaxes before he speaks.  
  
GILES  
No, no. You see, back at the, uh,  
crime scene I told the detective  
that Miss Barlow and I worked  
for the same company. She dealt  
in antique weapons... and some  
reproductions...  
  
Bernstein begins writing notes. Giles waits for him to finish.  
  
BERNSTEIN  
Continue...  
  
GILES  
Her business in England was  
linked to ours... that is, she  
had artefacts for her American  
clients sent to my store so I  
could deliver them. Worked  
out cheaper, you see.  
  
ROBINSON  
And you have receipts for  
all of them?  
  
GILES  
The branch in England deals  
with all of that.  
  
BERNSTEIN  
And this company Miss Barlow  
worked for... do you have a  
number we could call?  
  
GILES  
Of-of course.  
  
Giles checks himself over for a pen and paper. Bernstein hands him his. Giles writes it down and hands it back.  
  
GILES  
There. They should corroborate  
my story.  
  
ROBINSON  
Thank you, Mr Giles. That  
should be all for now.  
  
The detectives and Giles walk back into the main part of the shop.  
  
INT. MAGIC BOX - MAIN - AFTERNOON  
Bernstein puts his pad away and the two walk to the door. Robinson turns and looks at Giles.  
  
ROBINSON  
Thanks for your help.  
  
GILES  
(false smile)  
My pleasure.  
  
The two detectives leave. Giles flops into a chair, utterly exhausted.  
  
ANYA  
It wasn't a pleasant experience,  
I take it?  
  
GILES  
You could say that.  
  
ANYA  
But Lydia didn't work for any  
weapons company in England...  
how're you gonna get out of  
that?  
  
GILES  
The Watchers Council will  
continue the façade. It's the  
least they can do after the  
mess they've caused.  
  
He opens a book in front of him.  
  
GILES  
And now the research.  
  
ANYA  
(downbeat)  
I'd kinda hoped you'd forgotten.  
  
She pulls a book from the pile and starts reading.  
  
EXT. COTTAGE IN THE MOUNTAINS - AFTERNOON  
Xander's car pulls up at the cottage and all four of the Scoobies jump out. Buffy goes straight to the door with her business face on. With a powerful kick she knocks the door from its hinges.  
  
INT. COTTAGE - MAIN ROOM - AFTERNOON  
As Buffy gets in, the last of the witches is about to perform the spell on Willow. Everyone turns to look at the four new arrivals.  
  
WILLOW  
Buffy! Tara!  
  
BUFFY  
(to Morigan)  
Get your filthy hands off her...  
  
XANDER  
...you damn dirty warlock!  
  
Buffy jumps at Morigan and pushes him away before the spell can be completed. For the second time the spell is cancelled.  
  
ODESSA  
No! You ruined it!  
  
BUFFY  
I'll do more than that!  
  
Buffy starts punching and kicking Morigan like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Spike launches into Odessa and Alandra. He pushes their faces into the wall.  
  
Xander starts to fist fight with one of the younger warlocks.  
  
Tara runs to Willow and tries to untie her.  
  
WILLOW  
I didn't think you'd find me...  
  
TARA  
I had to...  
  
Tara tries to cast a spell on Willows bindings but it doesn't work  
  
TARA  
The magic's too strong.  
  
WILLOW  
Forget it. It's not important.  
  
Willow moves forward and kisses Tara full on the lips.  
  
WILLOW  
(C'tnd)  
But that is...  
  
Tara wraps her arms around Willow.  
  
SPIKE (O.S.)  
Let's bail!  
  
Spike is suddenly thrown across the room by magic. He lands between Willow and Tara, knocking them both down.  
  
ANGLE: Morigan looks pretty pissed off as he raises his hand and creates a force field that blocks all of Buffy's blows.  
  
MORIGAN  
Enough!  
  
BUFFY  
No. Not even near enough!  
  
XANDER  
Buffy! Let's go!  
  
Buffy glares at Morigan then joins the others in the run to the door. Just before they get to it, it disappears and turns into a brick wall. They spin around to see all of the witches and warlocks grouped together.  
  
MORIGAN  
I said... enough.  
  
CLOSE UP on the Scoobies. They realise that they're in deep trouble now.  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INT. COTTAGE - CELLAR - NIGHT  
The Scoobies are all chained up having been well and truly beaten in the fight.  
  
XANDER  
At least they had the decency  
to heal us after they'd finished...  
  
SPIKE  
How long have we been here  
already?  
  
XANDER  
I'd say five hours. And no one's  
coming. They're gonna starve  
us to death.  
  
WILLOW  
At least they haven't cast the  
spell on me yet. Thanks guys.  
  
XANDER  
Least we could do.  
  
WILLOW  
It's just a shame I can't get  
out to make the most of still  
having powers before they do.  
  
She smiles weakly. They hear the door opening upstairs and see Odessa floating down the stairs to meet them. She lowers onto the floor once she's there.  
  
ODESSA  
We're almost ready. We've wasted  
a lot of time today but we will  
complete the spell.  
  
WILLOW  
And then?  
  
ODESSA  
Your friends here will be dealt  
with accordingly.  
  
WILLOW  
No... please. Just let them  
go! Do what you want to  
me but...  
  
Odessa holds out her hand. Willow's head is thrust backwards and she's knocked unconscious on the wall.  
  
TARA  
No!!!  
  
XANDER  
Bitch!  
  
TARA  
You can't do this! It's not right!  
  
ODESSA  
What we do is what is best  
for the majority of magic  
practitioners. If we have to  
make a few sacrifices to do  
that, so be it.  
  
SPIKE  
How very utilitarian.  
  
Tara shakes her head in disgust. Odessa looks at her questioningly.  
  
TARA  
You're disgusting. You're not  
followers of light magic. You're  
just as evil as the people who  
persecuted witches in the  
sixteenth and seventeenth centuries!  
  
ODESSA  
That's not...  
  
Odessa stops and looks up the stairs as if she senses something. There's suddenly a loud crashing sound. She says no more to the Scoobies and darts up towards the main part of the house.  
  
INT. COTTAGE - MAIN ROOM - NIGHT  
Odessa runs upstairs to see the mages trying to deal with Dawn. She is jumping and somersaulting all over the place, avoiding magic blasts and kicking anyone who gets in her way.  
  
Dawn is suddenly knocked down by a blast. She looks up, extremely pissed off and with her eyes glowing blue. She begins to channel the primal powers again.  
  
DAWN  
Gesh-toog me-en-dan.   
sha me-en-dan. Me-en-den.  
Oo-khush-ta me-ool-lee-a  
ba-ab-tum-mu-do-en.  
  
The warlocks and witches combine their powers in an attempt to stop Dawn but before they can they are all knock apart. Two of them run towards her but get lightening bolts through them before they can get close.  
  
CLOSE UP on Dawn as she glows and fires energy at all of the Registry people.  
  
Finally Dawn comes down and looks at Odessa who is the only remaining one. She seems to look through Dawn, sensing what's inside her.  
  
ODESSA  
There's conflict within you,  
child. The light and the dark  
are struggling for control but  
neither can...  
  
Dawn thrusts a knife through Odessa before she can react.  
  
DAWN  
There is no conflict.  
  
Odessa slumps to the floor dead. Dawn looks at her and suddenly feels faint. She falls to her knees.  
  
INT. BUFFY'S HOUSE - DAWN'S ROOM - FLASHBACK - DAY  
Dawn is lying on her bed while Willow floats a pencil back in her weak magic days (about season 3-ish). She's in awe.  
  
DAWN  
That is so cool!  
  
WILLOW  
Watch this...  
  
Willow closes her eyes and the pencil begins to draw something on a piece of paper. Willow opens her eyes and looks at it. It's a sketch of Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
(blushing)  
Aw... it's amazing.  
  
WILLOW  
And actually better than I  
could do if I tried actually  
drawing it.  
  
Dawn hugs Willow.  
  
DAWN  
Magic is so cool! You've gotta  
teach me some stuff!  
  
INT. COTTAGE - MAIN ROOM - NIGHT  
Dawn has a nostalgic smile on her face.  
  
WILLOW (V.O.)  
Well, maybe. If you're good.  
  
The smile fades to the emotionless Slayer Dawn again. She rubs her forehead.  
  
DAWN  
Gotta stop doing that...  
  
Pike runs in. He sees all of the bodies scattered around the room and Dawn kneeling in front of Odessa.  
  
PIKE  
Oh my God.  
  
Dawn slowly turns to look at him.  
  
DAWN  
(mock fear)  
Something bad's happened.  
  
INT. COTTAGE - CELLAR  
The sound of the fighting has stopped. There's only silence.  
  
TARA  
It's over.  
  
BUFFY  
No. Wait. I can hear voices.  
  
The door opens and they all look up expectantly. Pike comes down from the door first. He gets halfway down the stairs.  
  
BUFFY  
(shocked)  
Pike!  
  
PIKE  
Buffy... but I thought...  
  
Dawn comes down behind Pike. Her turns to look at her.  
  
PIKE  
What the hell's going on?  
  
XANDER  
Dawn!  
  
BUFFY  
Pike! Get outta here!  
  
Dawn throws Pike down the stairs. He lands on the stone floor and is a little dazed when he turns to see Dawn walking down behind him.  
  
PIKE  
You-you lied.  
  
DAWN  
Yeah, I'm good at that.  
(looks over the Scoobies)  
And now I've got you all in  
one place. Lucky me.  
  
They all look nervously in her direction...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
